Clash Of The Titans
by jackalope21
Summary: The honeymoon is over and the Volturi are on their way. This time, they won't be as nice. Sequel to Emmett's Memories
1. Chapter 1

**This is my little story after Emmett's Memories. I wanted to have the war, the real throw down, drag out fight between the Volturi and the Cullens and wolves. I hope you like it and let me know. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: A New Day

The young woman could feel the tension in the air around her, the vampires fearing being seen by the small blond girl, the wolves shaking with anger and rage having already known who she was. Jocelyn felt herself clinging to Emmett's strong and now frozen side, not liking how the young woman seemed to be affecting the wedding party. Everything had stopped, all movement and joy had all but come to a screeching halt the only thing sounding was the music in the background, not knowing to stop until someone turned it off. But no one moved. The smile on the small vampire's face widened as she stared into the horrified faces of the Cullen coven.

"I have to admit," she began in the same calm, cool voice. "I am a bit disappointed I wasn't invited."

"Our apologies Jane," Carlisle began politely, making his way to the front of the dance floor to speak with her. "But we didn't think you or your masters would waste your valuable time on our small affair."

"Oh Carlisle," she said with her twisted smile. "How would you think this wouldn't merit my master's time? Your family has become quite the topic back home."

Jocelyn felt Emmett tense in her grip. Apparently, this wasn't a good thing, to be thought of frequently in their world.

"I don't understand."

Jane laughed a hauntingly sweet and deadly laugh that chilled the bones of the warm blooded beings to pure ice.

"First your prodigal son dates and marries a human." She laughed evilly. "And now another son has married an animal."

"Watch it." Emmett growled.

Immediately, Jane's smile left, her blood red eyes training on Emmett. A moment later, he twitched before convulsing in a mild yet highly unpleasant pain.

"Don't test me _boy_." She hissed wickedly before releasing him from her gaze. "You're the one that betrayed your kind and bonded your life with this…." She hesitated while her eyes trained on Jocelyn. She waited for a moment, trying to form a word to describe her only to wince as though she had tasted something disgusting before turning back to Carlisle. "You and your family won't be able to escape their judgment this time with your silky words Carlisle. Your coven must be made example of."

Slowly, the wolves began to step forward, not willing to back down from the leech. She had no control over them, nor were they worried about her in the least. As they made their way to the head of the wedding party, Jane did little to show her interest. The young pale woman crossed her arms and managed to raise her brow to the action.

"Do your _pets_ really think they frighten me?" she asked coldly.

"Pets?" Sam growled.

"Yes." She replied in the same tone of disinterest. "Lap dogs."

"We aren't fucking lap dogs." Jake spat angrily.

The vampires watched as the small woman, easily dwarfed by the massive hybrids did nothing, only watched them as they began to shake uncontrollably.

"Jacob, Sam, please…" Carlisle asked in a hushed, pleading voice.

He didn't want this to happen. The last thing he needed after disappointing the Volturi as much as his coven had was for the wolves to attack one of Aro's highest ranked 'soldiers'. But he knew they didn't want to back down, not really. After the last time the Volturi coven had come and insulted their packs, they had been itching for their revenge. And honestly, there was nothing stopping them from it. They weren't linked in any way to the vampire world. In fact, they were the beings created to stop the vampires.

As the thought began to sink into his mind Carlisle couldn't help but feel a swell of hope and disgust in himself at the notion of the wolves killing all of the Volturi. Edward couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips at what was going through Carlisle's mind but knew there was nothing they could really do. The Volturi were their law, almost like their Gods. They were the ones that controlled everything and the fact the Cullens had survived their last encounter meant it wasn't likely to end the same way next time. It was rare they left 'traitors' alive after their first strike, let alone after another.

"Jane please," Carlisle began.

"Save it Carlisle!" she snapped angrily. "You'll have to answer to them now. I'll see to it every one of you traitorous bastards is destroyed."

With that, she turned her back to the wedding party before tilting her head to the side as though to think. Slowly, her head shifted back to the crowd, another smile touching her lips.

"Perhaps they will make rugs out of the dogs that can't be house broken." She replied with a wicked laugh.

There was no holding back any longer. Within an instant, there was a procession of loud snapping pops and in that split second, two packs of large beasts emerged, each of them not missing a step as they ran after the small vampire.

Her light hearted laughter rang in the sensitive ears of the vampires and Jocelyn left behind. The wedding was over, the party had died and soon they would be faced with a horrible task. A war, a real one was a head. The Cullen family made their way towards the new couple, their eyes trained on the forest ahead, wondering if anyone else would be coming out.

"So…" Jocelyn finally muttered. "I guess the honey moon's canceled."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contemplation

"This is all my fault…" Jocelyn muttered as she continued her nervous pace. "If I wouldn't have come back… If I wouldn't have even come to Forks…"

"Then I wouldn't have found you again." Emmett said as he stepped into her path.

Jocelyn glanced up at him and smiled weakly at his attempts to make her feel better.

"You're sweet." She smiled, her hand lightly grazing his cheek. "Stupid and naive, but sweet."

He scowled playfully to her before hugging her tightly to his chest. He knew the gravity of the situation but wasn't about to give her another reason to beat herself up about this. With a weary look to his family, they knew. He was frightened, truly frightened of what the Volturi would do and they were too.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bella asked.

"Same thing as last time." Edward replied as he sat next to his wife in the living room. "We'll rally everyone we can against them."

"It may not be that easy this time Edward." Carlisle replied gravely. "So many that came last time were our allies but just barely. And I don't know how many would agree with what Emmett has done."

"I didn't do anything wrong." He snapped angrily.

"I'm not saying you did Emmett, calm yourself. Our kind though, doesn't always get along with hybrids. I fear that most of our friends would agree with the Volturi in this particular situation."

"You can't be serious Carlisle?" Alice asked slightly nervous.

He nodded his head with the same worried expression.

"I'm afraid they would view it the same way as if Emmett had married a werewolf. They are, after all, our natural enemies and he has now bonded his immortal life to one."

"She's not a…"

"You're missing the point Emmett." Jocelyn interjected. "I may not be a wolf but we're almost the same thing. We're made to destroy your kind."

"They will not forgive this as easily as a human like Bella. Jocelyn is more dangerous than another human or vampire."

The young woman in the wedding dress wrenched herself from her beloved's arms and threw herself down on the couch, her head falling into her hands as tears began to form. She couldn't seem to stop causing problems. She had brought all of this on her new family and she knew in her heart that half of them would be dead before the ordeal was through. She was dangerous. She was nothing more than an animal and now everything she loved was in trouble. Jocelyn couldn't help but feel completely at fault and almost worthless. If she hadn't come here, or if she hadn't harmed Emmett in the beginning, none of this would come to fruition.

"That what you think?" Edward asked.

The young woman looked up from her hands and saw the concerned eyes of her new brother staring at her.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked, not even caring that he had looked into her mind.

He wanted to contradict what she was thinking but he wasn't sure he could. Instead, the room was held in the grips of a deathly silence, Jocelyn's red rimmed eyes staring at her brother, almost pleading for him to tell her otherwise knowing he couldn't.

"That's what I thought." She answered as Emmett came down to sit next to her, the couch screaming its protest as his heavy frame squashed the springs within.

"It'll be alright." He told her as he pulled her into his chest, leaning back so he could cradle her. "We'll think of something."

"Alice…" Esme began.

The small pixie nodded before taking a deep unneeded breath before letting her mind wander to what would happen.

"A blizzard… Snow blanketing the ground… Blocking out the sun… Twelve will come… The wives in the background… Twenty witnesses for show in the shadows." She muttered as she began to blink back into reality. "That's all I've gotten for now but it will probably change."

"Thanks Alice." Jocelyn muttered as Jasper held his wife to his side.

"So what now?" Emmett asked his family.

"We fight."

The new voice caused the family to turn and see Jacob and Sam standing in the doorway with a pair of tattered and torn tuxedo pants on each other them, obviously the remnants of what they were wearing to the wedding. Jocelyn couldn't help but be shocked there was that much left to begin with.

"You don't know what you're going up against Jacob." Carlisle told him calmly.

"That bitch tried to come here and ruin everything. She tried to threaten Josie and I'll be damned if she gets away with it this time."

"This won't be like last time Jake." Bella told him. "They aren't just going to come and then leave like last time. We've pissed them off pretty bad now and Aro's not going to let this kind of disrespect go without taking out some of us."

"Look, last time they got off lucky." He growled. "I'm going to take out that little bitch myself."

"Jake," Jocelyn said quietly. "As sweet as it is that you want to dismember the vampire elders, maybe we shouldn't rush into this. We could always leave."

"What?" Jacob snapped, the same word echoing behind him in the tree line.

Jocelyn moved over to look through the window and managed to spot a few of the guys standing behind bushes and other bits of foliage to hide themselves. It was obvious they hadn't been lucky enough to find anything to make themselves decent enough to come closer.

"You're not leaving again." Jacob scolded. "No."

"Staying is the better option." Jasper told them.

"How do you figure that?" she asked. "They know Alice can see them, you can control their emotions and Edward can hear their thoughts. They know everything about the family. There is no element of surprise here."

"They don't know how many of us there are." Sam said, speaking for the first time.

"He is right." Carlisle answered.

"But the three of them aren't the only ones with abilities." Jocelyn replied pointing to the other vampires in the room. "Didn't you say _all_ of the Volturi have some kind of deadly ability?"

"It's nothing that can't be dealt with." Edward said with a slight smile before turning to the wolves and his brothers. "You boys ready to have some fun?"

Wicked smiles graced the faces of all the men in the room save Carlisle while the wives simply shook their heads.

"Don't worry Josie," Emmett said with his big smile, dimples showing brightly. "No one is going to get hurt. We'll just talk to them."

"Yeah Jo," Jake smiled. "We're like… almost fifty percent sure that a few of them won't get hurt… maybe…"

"Oh God…" Jocelyn sighed as her face buried in her hands, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"There's got to be a better way. They seriously can't be thinking about going after the Voltouri… can they?" Jocelyn asked as her sisters finished their meals.

"Honestly, yeah." Bella replied as she wiped a small trace of blood from her lip.

"Alice, can't you talk some sense into them? This is bad, really, really bad."

"After knowing Emmett and the others, do you really think they would listen to me?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Well… maybe."

"Not even a little." She replied with a slight chuckle, trying to mask her own apprehension.

"Can you at least see how it'll play out?" Jocelyn asked in a pleading voice.

"You know I can't. Once the wolves agreed to help everything's gone blank. I wouldn't be able to if they didn't come anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you'd be there." She answered placing her hand delicately on Jocelyn's shoulder. "I couldn't even tell you where it would take place. Only when they're planning on coming."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Let's put it this way, if they think you're a threat to their way of life, whether you're a vampire, human, or whatever… they'll kill you and not think one way or another about it." Alice told her honestly.

"Your whole family's going to die because of me." She sighed.

"Hey!" Alice snapped a bit louder than was meant to. "We aren't exactly defenseless here."

"Yeah," Bella chimed. "Some people think we're kind of strong."

Jocelyn laughed a bit easier than before as the three began to run back to the house. Although they made her feel a bit better, that's all it was, a bit. There was still a cold feeling at the back of her neck that was screaming someone was going to get hurt or even die. She didn't know where the thought had come from but it was there, nagging at her to be heard, and heard it was. It gripped her heart and refused to let her go. Shaking it from her head, Jocelyn tried to steady her mind and think of what was in front of her right now.

A smile crept across her lips when they came through the clearing around the Cullen home. Everyone was there minus only one or two of the wolves. The Cullens all stood around the front of their home, obviously in mid-conversation with the wolves. As the three came into the clearing, they all turned. Jacob and Emmett smiled to Jocelyn while the others had slight smirks. Bella and Alice ran to the sides of their mates and husbands as did Jocelyn. This was her large and rather unorthodox family, but she would fight to keep them.

"About time you guys got here." Emmett teased. "We were just going over what we were going to do."

"What do you mean?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, there is a war coming." Emmett replied with a slight 'duh' expression. She elbowed him in the side for his sarcasm. "What? I'm just saying."

"Smart ass." She muttered as he kissed her sweetly on the top of her head.

"So, what's going on then?" Bella asked, her eyes travelling across the faces of her family.

"I've already taken the liberty of calling Tanya." Carlisle said. "She has agreed to help and call Maggie. Though, outside of the beings who have met you I wouldn't rely on too much help."

The grave look in his eyes worried her but Jocelyn understood. She, like they had said before, was the natural enemy of the vampires and for even a few of them to agree to fight and possibly die on her account was more than she could have ever expected. She nodded her thanks to Carlisle who understood the quiet meaning.

"I don't think you'll need many more than us." Jake finally said causing her to turn to him.

"Jake I can't ask you guys to do this."

"Why?" he asked, more surprised of her answer than she had meant him to be. "Why can't we fight if we want to?"

"Jake I didn't mean to…"

"No." he answered suddenly. "We're going to fight."

Not liking the tone of his voice, Jocelyn turned in Emmett's arms and faced him.

"No, you're not." She told him sternly.

"Excuse you?" he asked as his anger grew.

Without their knowledge, a few of the others had begun to take a few steps back, feeling the tension and anger growing between the two dangerous creatures.

"You heard me, or did you get something caught in your ears?" she snapped. "You're not fighting."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't need you!" she yelled.

Jacob's face twisted as though he had just been stabbed in the heart. Her eyes were cold and mean, something he had never seen directed towards him. His gut turned at the hard expression in her eyes alone.

"What?" he asked, all anger gone from his voice, replaced by worry and hurt.

"You heard me." She answered, all the anger gone from her voice replaced by what sounded like disgust. "Now run along junior and let the big boys decide what the next move is going to be."

He felt his eyes burn like he was preparing for tears. His breath was low and hitching. He knew she couldn't mean it, not really. Why was she suddenly being so mean to him? Did she think she was better than him now that she was married to someone in the Cullen coven?

As he stared into her eyes, there was nothing of the young woman he had been so willing to help left behind. Instead, there was something else, something mean and ruthless. He prayed for some sign that she didn't mean what she was saying but there wasn't one. Slowly, Jacob's eyes moved to those of her family and they seemed just as taken aback by the situation as he was. Each of their faces was distorted in some form of shock. A few mouths hung open, some eyes were wide, but all were just as surprised.

"Fine." He managed to choke out, his eyes dark but rimmed in red. "You want to do this on your own then fine. You can fucking die for all I care!"

With a wave of his hand, the others in his pack, as shocked by what she had said as everyone else, slowly followed their leader. Seth was the last one to leave, his brow furrowed as he stared at her with concern.

"Jo…" he muttered as he tried to find something to say.

"Go on Seth," she answered in a calmer voice though it was still a bit colder than usual. 'You don't want to make Jake mad."

He nodded slowly before turning and running off into the trees like the others before him. She waited until they were gone and felt herself let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. As the air fled her lungs the gravity of what she had just done swept over her like a tidal wave. The young woman felt to her knees, shaking as her hands came to her face. The family wasn't sure of what to do as Emmett knelt beside her and picked her up into his arms. She sobbed as she held him close to her.

"Come on Jo, let's go upstairs." He told her calmly as he took her inside.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked quietly, trying to keep her sister from hearing her.

"She doesn't want them to get hurt." Edward answered sadly.

"We can't win this without them." She told her brother as though she was trying to convince of something he already knew.

"She doesn't plan on winning. She knows the Voltouri won't leave until they kill someone and she doesn't want them to get involved."

"She's not thinking of…" Esme began, unable to finish the sentence.

"I don't know." Edward answered honestly. "She can't make up her mind but she knew the only way Jacob would leave is if she severed their friendship."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been an hour or so since Emmett had taken the young woman upstairs and laid her on the bed and still she cried. She refused to let him see her face as she sobbed into the thick white blanket on their bed. Her muffled cries broke his heart but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He couldn't calm her down like Jasper could and he couldn't read her mind like Edward could. He couldn't do anything but sit there with her and let her cry as long as she needed to which seemed like it wouldn't end anytime soon.

The young woman's mind screamed at itself. So many contradicting arguments being thrown around with what she should do versus what she had done and she couldn't shut them up no matter what she did.

_Why did you have to do that? _

I wasn't going to let them die because of me.

_Did you see Jake's face? Did you see the others faces? You did that._

They aren't even old enough to drink. I'm not letting them die because of me she repeated to herself.

_You couldn't think of a better way to handle it? _

"I didn't know what to do." She cried into the blanket. "I just don't know what to do."

"About what Josie?" Emmett asked her in a quiet voice as he pulled her closer to his side.

"About them." She cried, her voice still shaking like the rest of her. "I had to do it. I had to."

Emmett closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him and laid them down on the bed. There were no more words after that, only the muffled cries of his wife. They were supposed to be happy now, not wondering if they would survive until the end of the year. She was supposed to be happy because they were married not crying to the point of physical pain over what she had done to Jacob. He groaned his anger to himself and held her until the crying had stopped and she had finally gone to sleep. Slowly, he pried her fingernails out from his clothing and waked down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

Emmett turned and saw his brother leaning up against the wall behind him. Emmett couldn't help himself as he rolled his eyes before turning once more to the door.

"You really think that's going to help?"

"Seriously dude, stay out of my head."

"If you didn't think so damn loud it wouldn't be a problem." He replied before sighing. "You can't go talk to them."

"Why not?"

"Aside from the fact that they hate you more than any of us?" Edward asked with a raised brow. "It's not your place."

"She's been crying since they left." He hissed under his breath. "If I can just get him to come over here she'll stop."

"No she won't." he replied honestly. "Besides, she's the one who did it. Nothing you say to them is going to make this any better. She's the one who's going to have to clean up the mess."

"I just want her to stop crying all the time." Emmett said, his voice more calm and sad than before.

"She's got a lot on her mind. Trust me. She'll be fine when things settle down but until then, you're going to have to stay by her side."

Emmett narrowed his eyes on Edward. He could tell the auburn haired man knew more than he was saying and that he wasn't going to reveal the secret. Emmett growled, unsure of what else to do as he stormed back upstairs. If he wasn't going to talk to the mutts, then he was at least going to be there for his wife.

A few members of the family had been watching the argument, hearing the sobs from within the upstairs bedroom and were as lost as Emmett. The only one that seemed to know what to do, was Bella. She said nothing before kissing Edward's cheek sweetly and running from the house. The telepath stood there for a moment, scowling as he tried to push uselessly passed her barrier before disappearing completely into the woods.

She sped pass the trees, the ferns and everything else the forest held with her mind set specifically on one purpose. She knew Jacob would be at home if not running through the woods in his anger but not having come across his pungent scent yet, she kept on her path to Billy's. She knew she could cross the treaty line. It was a new subsection of the contract, that for some reason Bella was able to cross. They weren't sure if it was because she had known Jake for so long before turning or to keep Charlie from being suspicious if she ever went with him to see the Black family but right now she was grateful for it.

Leaping over the creek that dictated part of the border line, Bella blew through the reservation territory. She knew at some point one if not more of the wolves were going to flank her on either side like they always did. With the threat of the Volturi and past events there was always at least one member of either pack in wolf form doing patrols. At the moment, from the streaks of fur beside her, it was Seth. She slowed, the wolf doing the same when he saw it was her before coming to a complete stop.

Bella could tell by his slumped shoulders and just the way he walked towards her that he was still affected by what had happened little more than an hour before. She could see, even in his new form, that he was still hurt by the sheer amount of cruelty that had come from Jocelyn. She smiled as she approached him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder as though to reassure him.

"Seth, is Jake around?" she finally asked. "I need to talk to him about Jocelyn."

Seth nodded and waved his head for her to follow. The two sped off back into the woods. To her surprise, they were heading in the opposite direction of Billy's house. She was slightly confused, wondering where the hell the man could be until she smelled the sea water. A smile touched her lips. Jacob usually went to the cliffs anymore when something wasn't going right just to sit and think. Sure enough, she caught a whiff of him and turned to Seth.

"Thanks."

He nodded again and sped off back into the woods to finish his rounds. Bella wove through the trees before coming to the edge of the cliff side. She glanced around briefly before seeing Jacob sitting on the edge about forty or so feet from her. He was staring off into the black water below, his shoulders slumped and brow creased angrily. She could hear his hitching breath and hear the heart beating furiously within his chest. He was still mad, very, very mad and she couldn't blame him.

"Jake?"

She noticed he flinched slightly, apparently so deep in thought that he hadn't realized someone had come up behind him but didn't bother looking at her.

"What do you want Cullen?" he growled, not bothering with how cruel it sounded.

"Jake I came to talk to you. You don't need to be that mean to me." she sighed, sitting next to him at the cliff's edge. She glanced down to see how high they truly were and shook her head, knowing it would have petrified her as a human. Before speaking, she turned to see Jacob's body tensed so tightly it looked painful. Her brow knit together. "Jake she didn't mean it."

He didn't speak.

"She's scared you guys are going to get hurt, that's all."

He still didn't speak.

"Jake say something."

"Bitch made her own bed. She can lay in it with your kind." he answered cruelly, standing and digging into his pocket. "Here. She might as well take it. It wasn't ready for the wedding."

He tossed a small box at her and watched as he walked off before she could say anything else. She sat there for a moment, her mouth hanging open in complete disbelief. She couldn't comprehend what the man had just said about Jocelyn, how mean he had been without so much as twinge of guilt. Bella remained in her spot for an immeasurable amount of time before remembering what she held in her hands. Opening it swiftly, she felt her heart drop at what was inside. It was a necklace, a simple silver chain but the pendant was what was so heartbreaking. It was small, only about two inches long and half an inch or so wide with two Native American totem animals on it, one was a timber wolf, the other a mountain lion. She felt her eyes burn knowing it was a symbol of her and the wolf packs. After steadying herself, Bella finally stood and headed back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At some point Jocelyn had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Emmett had taken her out of her wedding dress, the young woman not even able to do that before their world had caved in, and put her in his own over sized shirt. He sat in a chair on the other side of the room, watching as she slept. He didn't know what to do. Honestly, he didn't want to have to fight the Volturi, none of them did. These people were ruthless, under handed and cruel. There was nothing they wouldn't do to remain superior and loved showing people just how powerful they really were. This was going to be bad and he didn't want to admit it to himself but he knew someone wasn't going to make it. Deep down, Emmett knew that people were going to die be it their side or their enemy's. By the end of the war, there would be casualties and he didn't want to think about who it might be.

Taking the chance to talk to his family while Jocelyn slept, the only time she wouldn't worry over what they knew they had to do, Emmett went down stairs. Carlisle was gone, working the late shift at the hospital but everyone else was there. And by everyone else, Emmett meant _everyone else_.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised he hadn't sensed her come into the house in the first place.

She smiled sweetly and stood, making her way over to the man and hugging him tightly.

"I didn't get a chance to say how beautiful the ceremony was."

"Thank you." Alice chimed with a smile as Rosalie moved back into her seat. The blond smiled.

"Thanks but, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…"

"No, it's fine. I was planning on staying behind."

"Why?"

"There's a war to fight." she smiled with a cocked brow. "I'm not going to abandon my family when they need me."

"Really?"

"Wow, do you think you can take a little more shock out of your voice when you're talking to me?" she asked with a smile.

"No, it's just… sorry." he smiled. "Thanks."

She only smiled kindly before Jasper and Edward came back into the room.

"So, what's the plan Major?" the large man teased.

Jasper chuckled to himself as he sat next to Alice, Edward next to Bella.

"What did Jacob say?" Edward asked her.

Bella looked sadly into her husband's face and shook her head, unwilling to go into details.

"So, we're on our own." Emmett sighed, sitting in a nearby chair. "That's what, seven others plus us and Jo. That's not much going up against the Volturi."

"Not to mention Kate and Tanya still want blood." Bella muttered.

The others nodded their agreement. They had been lucky enough to hold the two women back last time and knew that they couldn't a second. In total, they only had fifteen vampires and a hybrid, only some of their kind holding talents while everyone that was coming against them possessed something that could easily subdue if not kill them. It wasn't looking good and they knew it, everyone did. As though things couldn't get worse, Jasper suddenly froze. The lack of action startled the others but nowhere near as much as him shooting upstairs.

By the time Jasper had made his way upstairs, Jocelyn was writhing on the bed gripping her arm. He was shocked at what he was seeing, completely at a loss of what to do before realizing what had happened. The room smelled strongly of another vampire and he could suddenly feel the most overwhelming and terrifyingly familiar feeling as she began burning.

"Oh god."

From nowhere, horrifying roar mixed scream left the woman's mouth and if he had anything in it, Jasper knew he would have emptied his stomach's contents immediately. The family had already joined his side but the time the horrible sounds had erupted through the room. Fear was plastered across their faces, the room thick with it and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Knowing exactly what was wrong, Emmett rushed forward and did his best to find the source. Jasper helped, the two frantically looking over her exposed skin to find the entry wound. Emmett found it first, a spot just above her knee on her right thigh. It had bled but barely any before healing in a familiar silver crescent.

Without a second though, Emmett clamped his mouth down on the wound and attempted to drain her blood of the poison that coursed through it. Edward moved for the phone, frantically dialing for Carlisle. It took only two rings for the man to answer but it was far too long for him. Edward was yelling in the phone whether he meant to or not that Carlisle needed to get home now. Jasper moved and with the females in his family, dispersed out the window to follow the offending scent and find out what the hell had happened.

Without saying anything to anyone or even acknowledging there were others in the room, Emmett was doing his best to draw out all of the poison but he couldn't taste any clean blood. He felt more desperate the longer he went and nothing tasted different. He finally pulled back from her, stumbling off the bed as he stared at the young woman, faint from the lack of blood coursing through her body but still in pain. He stared at her desperately, knowing from her actions and taste alone she had been bitten but he was out of options. If he kept drinking he might drain her completely. It would take longer than with a human but it was still possible. Or he could let it kill her which he didn't want.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bit down on her lips drawing her own blood. She fought another scream but it wasn't working. The two brothers didn't know what to do, waiting for their father and not even bothering with where the others had gone. After what felt like days, Carlisle ran into the room and was lost with what he saw. But he still had a responsibility to help the young woman as much as he could.

"Edward, what happened?" he asked moving to her side and seeing there was still venom within. With a look to his son, Carlisle took over and did his best to drain her of it.

They couldn't count how long he had remained there, only stopping when he heard her heartbeat slow slightly from the lack of blood in her body. He stood there, staring down at the young woman, still weak but writhing in pain, his face contorted in the same fear as his son's. Suddenly, the room shifted. The two turned to see Rosalie, Esme and Bella enter the room. They looked expectantly into their faces and only received the slightest shake of the head in response.

"Carlisle, what's going to happen?" Esme asked, coming to her husband and gently touching his face. He was the only one that had abundant experience with turning another person.

He only looked sadly into her face.

"I don't know." he replied honestly.

"Where's Alice and Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Still looking. Alice is tracking the vampire." Rosalie answered.

"How did he get into the house?" Bella finally asked. "All of us were here. How did we not hear him?"

The others only shook their heads as they stared at Jocelyn.

Edward tried to focus on her thoughts, to find out if there was anything he could do for her but all he heard was the same screaming pain that left her mouth. Emmett moved next to her, leaning his back against the headboard and holding her gently to his chest to reassure himself more than her. Her body was on fire, burning hotter than he had ever felt before in his life and still she screamed that terrifying, unnatural, demonic scream. It wasn't human or animal but it was coming from her.

"Josie," he whispered, lightly touching her sweating skin and feeling as though he touched fire. "Josie baby can you hear me?"

"Ah!" she screamed, the pain of it making his heart break. "Make it stop Emmett please." she begged, the tears falling freely as she began to dig at her arms.

Jocelyn's nails cut easily through her skin, blood pouring from her arms before Emmett grabbed her and did his best to pin her down. Blood soaked their bed beneath her, her clothing drenched from how deeply she had cut herself before the wounds had healed. Emmett struggled to hold her down, her body fighting and kicking against him. He moved on top of her, trying to pin her arms down at the wrist, her body beneath him. He fought, visibly struggling to keep her down. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away but he didn't know how to do it.

Emmett stayed in his position, staring down at her face, never having seen such pure pain in his life or afterlife. He had never seen anything like it and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt. He should have been there, he shouldn't have left. He should have stayed in the room. He shouldn't have let her do this. So many things were conflicting within his head but he had to focus. He had to focus on her and keeping her from hurting herself further. He knew it was futile to think this way but there was nothing else. All he prayed was that Jasper and Alice found the bastard so they could have a _talk._

It took near an hour and a half before Jocelyn had stopped moving entirely. Her face would still contort in pain before going eerily calm once again. He sat in the corner of the room, his elbows propped on his knees with his chin in his hands just waiting. He sat there for what felt like forever, the rest of the family watching before Jasper came through the window with Alice.

Attention shifted to them immediately, expectantly. All that was, but Emmett. The large man's eyes never once left Jocelyn.

"Emmett," Jasper finally said, the man turning to see a wicked smile on the empath's face. "You might want to come with me."

Standing, Emmett joined his brother, Alice remaining behind telling their family that they do not want to be there when Emmett gets his hands on the vampire. But Edward did. If anything the mind reader would be able to find out more of what was going on. So together, the three Cullen men stormed into woods, each wearing a twisted grin as to what was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carlisle watched the men leave before moving to Jocelyn's side. He sat next to her on the bed, the young woman never moving or even acknowledging his presence. Her brow was furrowed tightly to the point he wondered if it hurt. His hand came out to lightly touch her skin only to retract almost immediately. She was hotter than touching a fire when he was human. Steeling himself, Carlisle touched her forehead once more, gently pressing the furrow and forcing her to relax.

"Carlisle, what's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know Bella." he answered softly, lightly examining her body.

He felt his heart drop as he looked to her shoulder to see the faint outline of three separate bite marks knowing one was his and another his son's and the third to the one that had done this. He frowned at the glistening silver and went about his business. He could tell her heart was still beating strongly but feared it might have dropped slightly. Her skin was much hotter than normal, a fact that was confirmed when he placed a thermometer in her mouth that topped out at nearly one hundred and twenty degrees, much higher than even where she stood. Her skin was fire to the touch, her brow sweating and the poison coursing through her veins. But she wasn't moving.

"Is she going to die?" Rosalie asked sadly.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered, knowing she meant death not turning. "She has a fever which indicates she's fighting an infection. I think her body may be attempting to heal the venom, to keep it from turning her. But I don't know how this will end."

"What are the options?" Esme asked.

"There are only three really. One, the most optimistic, is her body can fight the venom and she heals herself. Second, that she actually turns in which case I have no idea what she may actually turn into. And then the third option is… well death." he answered reluctantly.

"But she could fight this. She could heal?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know. There are many variables. We don't know if she can fight the infection in the first place. We don't know how long it will take. We don't know anything about this kind of situation. If I had thought this was possible I would have run tests before so I knew."

"Can you run them now? Use one of the guys?" Bella asked.

"To what purpose? It would happen at the same speed if not slower since she has already been bitten." he answered in a truly defeated voice. "I fear they may only be one thing we can do for now."

Attention shifted to Carlisle once more, those who could actually tear their eyes from the young woman on the bed. He turned to Bella.

"You need to call Jacob."

Her face fell. Part of her had wondered if that was going to be what he would ask but she had prayed it wouldn't. Once more, he had asked her to do it. Slowly, she nodded and reached for the phone in her pocket. Almost instantly she knew he wouldn't answer. Ring after ring sounded and finally she knew there was no point. So, hanging up, she opted for the much less personal and honestly, the worst way to get information, text message.

"_Jocelyn's hurt_." she wrote.

They waited for a moment to see what would happen next. Almost immediately her phone rang. She glanced down and noticed it was him. She answered.

"Jacob?" she asked weakly.

"_What happened? Is she okay?_" he asked almost desperately. Whether he was pissed at her or not, she was hurt. His personal feelings could take a back burner to what was happening. "_Did Emmett hurt her again?_"

"No, no." she answered, calming him slightly. "Jake she's not doing well."

"_Bella, what the fuck happened?_" he yelled.

"She's been bitten Jake."

Without saying a word, the end of the line went dead and she knew Jacob was on his way. Sure enough, a few minutes later not only Jacob had arrived but both packs had shown up, all making their way into the room they knew she was. Despite the substantial size of the room, the wolves dwarfed it easily.

"What happened?" he growled, moving to the young woman's side and seeing her sweating in silence. He lightly touched her skin and pulled his hand back, just like everyone else had.

"She was bitten." Carlisle answered softly.

"Wait what?" Embry asked angrily.

"When?" Quil demanded.

"About an hour and a half ago." Esme answered.

"Who did it?" he asked through clenched teeth, his eyes black with rage as he turned on the family. When no one spoke he became enraged further. "Who did it?"

Jacob was shaking so severely as were half the men in the room that the Cullens wondered if the room would burst from the force.

"Jacob calm yourself." Carlisle said.

"No. He's right. What the fuck?" Quil growled.

"Someone broke into the house and bit her. No one here did it." Alice answered, knowing that's what they were all thinking.

"How could you let this happen?" Seth demanded.

"You're supposed to protect her!" Sam yelled.

"Enough!"

The voice shocked them. The family turning to see Esme had been the one to yell. She looked at them all, moving to stand beside her husband, Jacob moving to join the others.

"I will not have you arguing and blaming one another." she told them sternly, even Jacob fidgeting with the disappointment in her eyes as she spoke. When the children had calmed, she turned back to her husband.

"What's happened?" Jacob asked calmly. Carlisle turned to Esme, him not actually being there when everything had happened.

"We were downstairs discussing what we were going to do next while Jocelyn slept upstairs when Jasper knew something was wrong. By the time we reached her room she was already bitten. Both Emmett and Carlisle tried to extract the venom but they couldn't."

"Why not?" Sam asked through forced breaths.

"I believe with how fast your hearts beat, it had already made through most of her blood system before we could reach it."

"So, what do we do now?" Alice asked, holding her arms to herself.

"I don't know. I've never experienced or heard of anything like this before." he answered.

"Is she going to make it?" Jacob asked sadly, his eyes glued to the young woman as they turned red.

Carlisle only looked at the man sadly.

"I don't know."

His voice was soft and kind but there was something in it that made the man wanted to explode.

"That's not good enough!" he bellowed.

But still, Eva remained unmoving, like nothing was happening around her.

"Do you have any ideas Carlisle?" Quil asked, calming slightly as the situation weighed down on all of them.

"She will either manage to fight off the venom, turn, or unfortunately not make it." he repeated finding the words not any easier to say the second time.

"That's it? That's the best you've got?" Jacob growled angrily, trying his best not to yell again.

"Do your people have any legends of being bitten by one of us?" Carlisle asked the wolf.

Jacob only shook his head.

"The only one that was ever bit didn't make it." he answered unwillingly, his voice breaking at the thought of Josie dying. "Excuse me."

Without looking at anyone, Jacob left the room and stood outside in the cold night air. The others didn't want to call him back or say anything for the sheer fact no one knew what to do.

"So what now Carlisle?" Sam asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm afraid we still have a war to fight." he answered reluctantly. "But as far as Jocelyn, I called you here, so you may say your final goodbyes if the worst should happen."

Most of the family didn't know how to take what they were being told. Alice cringed, curling into Rose's arms, the blond hugging her sister tightly. Esme threw her arms around Carlisle as she choked on cries. Bella's head fell as she shook, her eyes closed as she wished for Edward to be at her side. The pack's brows furrowed collectively, unable to believe what they was hearing. Jacob, who was still sitting outside in the thin layer of snow under the window blinked tears free from his eyes, his own head slumping between his propped up knees.

The air was deathly silent, the sound of her heartbeat hurting their ears as it fought valiantly against the poison surging through her veins, her breathing fast and shallow as though she had been running for days. No one spoke, no one moved for so long that Alice's steps made them nearly jump. The young vampire walked slowly forward to the young woman's side. Her hand came out and lightly brushed some of her disheveled hair away from her face and scowled at how horrible the young woman looked.

"I'll be right back." Alice finally said in a sweet voice. "She's not going to look like this."

Rosalie and Bella followed Alice out of the room and to the young pixie's closet. The others weren't sure where the three went but they were fairly certain they had gone to find something appropriate for Josie to wear. They were partially grateful, none sure of how to feel looking at all of the dried blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The three brothers stood around the vampire Jasper had chained to a tree and smiled wickedly at him. They knew what was going to happen next and weren't above enjoying it thoroughly. Emmett stood, staring coldly at the vampire, Jasper's arms crossed over his chest as he smiled at the fear coming from the man, Edward sifting through his mind.

"So, this is what's going to happen. You're going to tell us who sent you and why." Jasper finally said in a dark voice.

"Fuck off." he hissed.

"Wrong answer." Emmett replied, walking forward and gripping the man's hand. Without a single word of warning he snapped off the other vampire's finger.

His screams echoed around him, the vampire hissing and spitting angrily at the three men that seemed unfazed by what had happened. Emmett examined the finger and tossed it behind him, the digit clanking lightly as it fell to the bottom of an aluminum trash can.

"Again, why are you here?" Jasper asked.

The vampire only glared at them through the longer black hair hanging in his eyes, his brilliant red orbs shifting black as he snarled at them. When he didn't speak, Emmett snapped off his hand at the wrist and tossed it behind him.

"Looks like we're starting a collection." Emmett mocked, his face unchanging.

"You got anything Ed?" Jasper asked, turning to his silent brother.

Edward did his best to sift through the man's mind but it was fuzzy, almost out of focus. Reluctantly he shook his head. Emmett nodded and reached for the other hand.

"No!" the stranger screamed. "Wait!"

Emmett held his fingers tightly, waiting briefly for what he might say. He was panting, seething with anger but when nothing came, Emmett broke another finger free. The vampire screamed loudly.

"You keep holding out on us and you won't have anything left." Emmett growled.

The finger had the desired effect. The stranger's mind swarmed with images of who had sent him, who had organized everything. It was blurry still until the smiling face of someone he hated filled his mind. Edward's brow creased.

"Jane. Jane sent you?" he asked.

The vampire looked at the man with the most profound hatred, saying nothing but didn't contradict the statement.

"Why?" Jasper hissed.

"I don't know." he growled. "She just told me to bite the bitch."

The two brothers knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say. Emmett lunged forward and gripped the vampire's shoulder, ripping his entire arm, the one including the only working hand, from his body. He screamed an unnatural scream, Emmett crushing it in his hand over the trash bin for added effect. The screaming continued, cursing ringing loudly for the three Cullen men but none of them cared.

"How'd you get passed us?" Edward finally asked.

The vampire wouldn't answer and Edward was fairly certain he wasn't being heard. Emmett wouldn't stand for it. Coming forward, he took a leg from the knee down.

"Start answering or you'll just be a torso." Jasper hissed.

But still, nothing but cursing yells. Edward ignored them, pushing into the man's mind to find what he needed. He sighed irritated.

"He has a talent." Edward replied. "That's why they sent _him_."

"What's his skill?" Emmett asked, not much caring but wanting more than anything to rip off more body parts.

"When he's hunting, he's invisible to his pray." Edward answered.

Emmett and Jasper thought for a moment how useful something like that would be before Emmett grabbed his other leg and pulled, popping the limb out at the hip.

"Why did Jane want you to bite Jocelyn?" Jasper asked, having to yell over the vampire's screaming pain.

"I don't know." he bellowed, breathing heavy and glaring hatred. "And I don't give a shit!"

"Wrong answer." Edward replied. "Emmett, have at it."

With a glance to Jasper, the two turned to leave their older brother alone with their victim. Emmett smiled as he walked forward on the vampire.

"With pleasure." he smiled.

Edward and Jasper stood in the distance, the screams of the other vampire well displayed in their ears but they couldn't feel bad about their brother torturing him, even if they tried. The two stood, simply waiting for their brother to have his fun. Suddenly silence stretched through the air and they knew he was done. Moments later purple smoke billowed through the air and Emmett came climbing up towards them.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"Jane sent him because she wanted to kill Jocelyn."

"Figured that Ed, anything else?" he asked angrily, hating the longer he was away from his wife.

"They knew a vampire's bite would kill the hybrid." he answered sadly. "She's not going to make it, that's what they were hoping. The Volturi wanted to make sure we were devastated before they came."

"Bullshit. She won't die. I won't let her die." he growled, turning quickly and rushing back to the house.

Jasper and Edward remained for a moment, each turning sadly to the other.

"So it is going to kill her?" Jasper asked, knowing in his heart that Edward wouldn't lie about something like that.

He nodded reluctantly.

"Aro made the order knowing it would weaken us, teach us a lesson for not adhering to their rules."

Jasper nodded as the two made their way back home, none willing to really speak but knowing they would have to at some point about what they had found out.

!

They had remained unmoving, no one volunteering to say their goodbyes because no one wanted to say it in the first place. The statues of the vampires remained there, staring at the woman on the bed, each not knowing what to say in the least. Footfalls in the distance did little to sway them. Alice, Bella and Rosalie were already back, heading back from Bella's house with a bag clutched in Alice's hand. Alice couldn't find anything that she felt was suiting and Bella had made a suggestion. Taking her advice, the three had made their way to her and Edward's house, grabbing the perfect garment. The three women slowed and approached the home reluctantly, Jacob having long since melted the snow around him in his stint on the ground.

"Hey pixie."

The women paused, Rose and Bella looking to Alice and after receiving a reassuring nod, entered the home. Alice walked to the man's side and stood for a moment, waiting for whatever he wanted to ask. Jacob looked into her sad face, his own reflecting the most heartbreaking look she had ever seen. His eyes were swollen from silent tears, his cheeks glistening and his voice breaking when he spoke.

"You can see ahead right? The future?"

She nodded slowly.

"What's going to happen?"

Her delicate brow knit together tighter than before.

"I don't know." she answered weakly. "I can see what people _choose_ to do. She didn't choose this. I don't know what's going to happen."

He nodded, seemingly appeased by the answer. He wasn't sure what he had thought she'd say, part of him knowing she wouldn't know but he thought he'd ask. He felt her hand lightly touch his shoulder as she walked into the house.

"May we have a moment please?" Alice asked in a proper voice that surprised even the family when she walked through the bedroom door. "We are going to get her out of these dirty clothes."

She didn't need to say anything, the others already knowing that was what she had planned to do and nodded, one by one filling out of the room and downstairs into the living room. No one spoke.

Inside the room, the three women went about working quickly. Rose gathered a spare set of sheets that were in a small closet as Alice dampened a cloth and began to wipe the dried blood from Jocelyn's arms and fingers with Bella's help. It was obvious she had dug at herself and it broke her heart to see. Alice picked the young woman up, one that was inches taller than her while Bella, with expert speed and precision, striped the bed, Rose redressing it quickly. The pixie set her back down gently and finished wiping the blood from her body as Rose gathered the dress they had brought.

It was white, something they ordinarily wouldn't have bought or looked twice at but for some reason it looked like Josie. It had thin spaghetti straps with a sweetheart neck line that dipped low on Jocelyn's chest but was still decent. It was a thin cotton summer dress, tightly sewn around her body but flowed effortlessly from her hips with beautiful lines and stitching adorning it. It was a beautiful, simple dress, something they knew she would prefer. Working together, they soon had her in it, Rose gathering everything with blood to be burned just for the simple fact they didn't want to look at it.

The Cullens and Jacob watched as Rosalie emerged from the room with the bloodied sheets and clothes in her arms, a can of lighter fluid in Bella's hand. They simply watched, unsure of what else to do as the blond vampire took them to the tree line, Bella emptying the bottle onto the fabric before striking a match and igniting the mass. Flames spewed into the air as they ate at the fabric. They turned their back on them and approached their family before walking into the home again to see Alice. Alice was brushing the young woman's hair, looking sadly down at her sleeping body. She honestly already looked dead but it was obvious she was still fighting for her life. Rosalie sat down on the bed next to Alice while Bella took the chair nearby and pulled it to their side.

"What do you say to someone you never thought could die?" Alice asked quietly as she continued to brush Jocelyn's hair.

"I don't know." Rosalie replied in a broken voice, the women desperately wishing they could cry. "I know we didn't really get along but I was looking forward to having another sister."

"Me too."

"Poor Emmett." Bella whispered, remembering how bad it had been just when she left the state. "They were only just married."

"I know." Rosalie muttered weakly, truly feeling her heart break at the thought of Emmett losing the one person he was made for.

"She always hated it when I dressed her up." Alice laughed, her voice breaking as though the only thing missing were tears. "She'd be so angry if she knew I put her in a dress."

Alice laughed at the thought though it was weak and halfhearted. Her hand came out and lightly touched the woman's burning skin, fixing her hair just a bit before she leaned down and lightly kissed Jocelyn's cheek.

"Goodbye." she whispered before pulling back and standing.

Rosalie looked down at the young woman on the bed and leaned forward, repeating Alice's action, Bella doing the same.

"Goodbye." she whispered, standing and taking Alice's hand before they walked out to the rest of the family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Cullens remained motionless for a moment before Emmett lumbered pass them and into the home. They weren't sure how to take seeing him suddenly in the house when Jasper and Edward soon filed in behind him. They moved to their distraught wives sides. The three groups of people looked up at the ceiling, knowing Emmett was already in his room with her. The large man had made his way up the steps faster than ever before, flinging open the door and froze the moment he saw her laying on the bed. She looked like a dressed corpse despite her chest moving as she breathed.

Jocelyn was already had a fair complexion, not their shade but close. The live version. But now she lay motionless, her hair brushed in soft waves around her face, the white dress draped perfectly over her skin, almost floating on it while her arms lay flat around her. A necklace was resting perfectly centered on her chest, one he hadn't ever seen before and the crisp white sheets beneath her added to the frightening appearance. He hesitated for a moment before taking a seat next to her bed in the chair Bella had brought over. He stared at her for a moment, not sure what to really do.

"Hey baby." he muttered, not really sure what else to really say. He didn't know how to say goodbye to someone but as tough as he thought the words would be, they suddenly managed to spring forth without hesitation. "You can't die. You're the toughest chick I know. I just cant believe you're laying here after some asshole bit you. Why didn't you kick their ass, or kill them or something? Why'd you just have to let them kill you like this?"

Emmett's anger was rising for no reason. He was beginning to blame Jocelyn for being bitten and realized it. He snapped his mouth shut and sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet so you better pull out of this." he finally said in a husky voice, one that the others knew was drenched in sadness. Emmett looked at the young woman on the bed, moving to her side. "I don't blame you, you know. I never did. It freaked me out cause I didn't know you could do that, turn into a cat like that, but I never blamed you. This is the best thing that ever happened to me, honestly. I've got a family, sure they're a pain in the ass half the time, but they're great. I can do anything I want in life and when I get bored with it do something else. I can't die, I can't get sick anymore, I'm stronger than ten gorillas and I've missed out on last eighty something years with you so you can't die. You're gonna pull through this and be better than ever. Just watch. You'll pull through this and come home and do your cat woman thing and help us kick the shit out of some vampires. You'll see." his voice was breaking and he knew he'd be crying if he could. Looking over at her, Emmett stood, leaning over her face and lightly touched his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle but desperate in every form of the word. "You can't leave me." he whispered, too quiet for the family to hear. "You can't leave me now, not like this. You've got to pull through."

Emmett stared down at her and found his throat go dry, no words escaping. Out of nowhere, he fell onto her, hugging her as much as he dared, his head rested on her stomach as he cried dryly into the soft fabric. Her skin scorched through the fabric but he couldn't stop. The weight on his shoulders grew as he lay there, completely unsure of what else to do. He shook his head, not able to believe she was really dying.

"You can't die." he cried into her skin, his voice muffled. "You can't. It's not fair. I only just found you again. It's not fair. You can't just lay here and die."

He repeated himself over and over, demanding that she pull through, saying that there was no way she could die but part of him knew she would. Part of him knew that she would never wake up from this and slowly wither away into nothing. He knew he wouldn't be too far from it either if she did. He knew that when she died, he would go after the entire Volturi with a ravenous hunger and not rest until they were all dead. He just didn't care. If she died, so would they.

Cold hands brought the man too. He looked up to see Esme staring down at him reassuringly like a mother would. He turned back to Jocelyn and stood, leaning over her and kissing her lightly on the lips before his attention went back to Esme.

"Thanks." he muttered.

Again she did her best to smile and nodded to him.

"The others would like to come and say something to her." she said sweetly.

He nodded and hugged her. Esme lightly stroked the back of the giant's head, calming him slightly but he was still shaking. Eventually, when he felt a bit better, Emmett pulled back, Carlisle behind Esme. They could tell he wanted to be selfish, to remain with her but he also knew the others didn't want to say anything in front of him and part of him didn't want to hear what they would say, or at least not be in the room.

When Emmett met with the others in the living room, no matter how reluctant he was, he sat with his family and listened as Carlisle and Esme said their own farewells to the woman in the bed, Esme gasping back sobs before emerging.

One by one, a few in small groups, the wolves made their way up to say their farewells to the young woman. None of them really wanted to believe that she was dying, none of them. Slowly but surely, they would file down, all electing not to be in the house for obvious reasons, half making their way back home, others preferring to phase and patrol the surrounding woods to make sure nothing else would slip by.

The family had all spoken to the young woman upstairs. All, that was, save Edward and Jasper. The empath was the first of the two to go upstairs. He walked in seeing the young woman frozen in time, her chest barely moving as she breathed. He searched for any sign that she was there, honestly feeling no emotion coming from the young woman. If he hadn't been standing there staring at her, he wouldn't have realized she was there. There was nothing, no pain, no fear, nothing. Pushing passed it, Jasper sat next to the bed and spoke candidly to the young woman.

When he had come back down, Edward could tell how impatient Emmett was about waiting to be back at her side so he moved quickly Edward had gleaned the sight of her on the bed from the others but it wasn't any less jarring when he saw it with his own eyes. It was a haunting sight and he didn't truly know how to accept it or if he even could. Slowly, he approached her and sat by her side on the bed. His golden eyes looked over her now sickly face. Before, only hours ago, she had a pink hue to her skin from sweating and writhing in pain. Now, she looked deathly ill. It amazed him what only a few hours could do. His hand came out and lightly touched her cheek. She still burned but she just didn't feel right.

"Jocelyn, can you hear me?" he asked, praying he would hear something within her mind but nothing came, a frightening thought after what Jasper felt. "The others are right. You can't die. You're stronger than this and you can beat it… I hope." he paused, waiting for any indication that she knew he was there, only continuing when there was none. "I can't say goodbye to you, not yet. You're supposed to keep bouncing through the decades with us, our newest member of the Cullen clan. Who are we supposed to fight with if you're not here?" he paused again, his voice breaking. "I don't want to bury you. You mean more to this family than you know." he turned to her, looking at her paling face. "You can't leave Emmett here without you."

She said nothing, not that he expected to, as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek like the others before him. He looked over her face once more, fixing a hair that was out of place before grabbing the chair and pulling it back to the spot it had occupied before against the wall. He looked sadly over her, his heart breaking for his brother before making his way downstairs. Before he had reached the bottom step, Emmett was already beside his wife, the chair pulled close to the bed so he could watch her face for any changes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She hadn't moved. Hours ticked into days and still nothing happened. Emmett hadn't moved an inch in the time he had sat down. Not a single muscle moved for almost four days, nothing. He didn't blink, breathe or twitch in the slightest. He never slept. The days would turn to night and back again without anything changing. The world around him kept moving forward, time kept moving on everywhere in the world, but inside the room.

Her heart had begun to slow about six or so hours ago. It was nearing a human's beat and that frightened him. There was no strength in it anymore, not determination that made him think she would pull through. Her skin was still sickly white, pasty and deathly ill in appearance. He had stood at one point, his only real sign of movement, and touched her skin. She was getting cold. Fear gripped him.

As though things weren't getting worse, the others had arrived. Maggie and her coven were there along with the Denalis. They didn't know what they had come to, unaware of what had happened to the young woman. Having met her once before and wanting to see Emmett, they moved upstairs offering their hellos and condolences at the same time. He did little to actually acknowledge anyone had arrived. All Emmett did was watch her while the others trained, fought and readied themselves for the fight that was soon to come. Alice was still only getting bits and pieces of what was happening, the young woman having to stretch herself pretty thin to check most if not all of the Volturi, fearing something may slip through. Everything around him was advancing on, except him. Whatever lay within his room was deathly still.

Emmett's hope of her fighting this off had dwindled before disappearing hours ago if not days and was replaced by the hope she would turn. Even that was becoming nothing. She wasn't reacting the way a normal person being turned would. Nothing about this seemed right and he could do nothing but watch. The night went by and it was nearing four in the morning when her breathing and heartbeat dropped significantly. His attention shifted and as he watched her, Jocelyn's mouth parted slightly. A glimmer of hope for the first sign of movement was shot to nothing when she took in one final breath and then silence.

Emmett's breath hitched when he saw her head fall limply to the side. There was nothing now, now soft mummer of a heart, no breathing, no blood pulsing through her veins. There was nothing. The largest Cullen son sat there, his mind refusing to believe she was gone. He searched for any sign that she might just be waking up as something else. Nothing. He sat there for what felt like an eternity, the weight of the world on his shoulders for what he was going to have to do.

Emmett fell to his knees at her bedside, the darkness of the night pouring in from outside his large windows, the animals in the woods not even waking yet. Silence stretched as the sky opened, the stars shining down on the vampire's home. He didn't care. There was nothing now. Jocelyn was dead and he had to call the others and tell them. He didn't know how to do what he knew he was about to have to do. He had never had to tell someone let alone his family, that someone they all knew and cared about had died. His head fell as he stayed where he was, his head resting on her stomach, his massive hands clamping her dead ones in his.

His body shook, the others outside going on as though nothing had happened, seemingly oblivious to the young woman within. He had been wrong. The moment her heart had stopped beating and she didn't rouse turned, Edward heard it in Emmett's mind. His head shot to the large window overhead, alerting the others to what had happened.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly, the others mobilizing around the vampire.

He said nothing, his head falling as he shook it. There were audible gasps from those around him, their own heads moving to the window. Jasper felt sick with his own grief and that of those around him. The wolves had been there, most if not all of them began to shake or cry. There was an overwhelming feeling of shock and pain radiating through them and none knew what to do. Everything had stopped, nothing in the woods, no animal or birds even dared move or sing.

Wives clung to their husbands, friends holding friends for support. Never had something so terrible happened to any of them and affected them all so completely. Jasper hugged his tiny wife tightly to his side before suddenly feeling her go rigid. He glanced down, almost frightened to see what might be wrong before seeing a familiar glint in her vacant eyes. Fear swarmed through her body before reaching him and only two words escaped her lips.

"They're here."

The families moved, looking around almost frantically for where they would be coming from.

"They must have been waiting for this moment." Carlisle said sadly, the young woman nodding her head.

Before anyone could ask anything further, Emmett launched himself out of his window, landing hard on the soft ground, his feet leaving a divot as he stood, glaring angrily at his little sister to the point it frightened her.

"Where?" he growled, his rage reaching a level Jasper had never felt before.

"They're moving through the woods. They'll pass through the field we play baseball in." she answered, almost afraid of the man she had known for so long.

Immediately Emmett moved, disappearing long before the others could stop him. The vampires stood for a moment, ready to plan for what would happen before a dozen or so wolves ran passed them in nothing more than stinking blurs of fur. Their massive paws flung the dirt into the air as they rushed after the large vampire, none of those left behind really knowing they had phased until they had run off. Not willing to let anything happen without them, the rest of the vampires rushed off after those so willing to rip the Volturi to pieces.

Carlisle ran desperately after his son, not willing to bury more of his family than he regrettably had to. He didn't want them to make their moves, knowing the wolves and Emmett would gladly throw themselves into the fight without thinking twice about it. So he pressed himself, the others doing the same for the same reason.

When the Cullens and friends finally burst through the trees, they were met with a sight they hadn't expected. Emmett stood in the center of the field, his shoulders heaving as he breathed heavily, rage seeping from every pore. The wolves stood on either side of him, Sam on the left with his pack, Jacob on the right with his. They each growled angrily, their eyes scanning the horizon as the sun began to highlight the sky. Purples, pinks and oranges tried to show high in the sky but thick black clouds began to roll in from the East. The army that stood against the Cullen family was substantial as they made themselves known.

The misting ground in the distance shifted as the black figures advanced. It was hard to tell how many stood against them but when the surrounding areas became littered with the same figures, their hearts began to collectively fall. Eventually the pale white smiling faces of Aro, Marcus and Caius advanced. Carlisle and the others moved to stand next to their hissing brother as more than two dozen Volturi soldiers and henchmen emerged behind the leaders, their wives mixed in the center of them. As expected, Aro didn't hold back. He would make the Cullen family suffer for everything they had done, for every insult they had paid him and with more than twenty witnesses it was sure to happen.

Jane, as usual, was right on her master's side, smiling like a giddy child making the vampire man shake all the harder. Each of them seemed thoroughly happy with what they had done, enjoying the Cullen obvious misery and pain. Aro's milky eyes moved across their distressed faces, his smile never wavering.

"Oh my. Such long faces."

"It looks as though someone has died." Jane taunted, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"You fucking bitch!" Emmett howled, rushing forward to attack the arrogant little blond.

Jasper and Edward quickly stopped him, each taking a shoulder and holding him back as much as they could, almost struggling to block the man's advances. Light laughter rang in their ears followed by snickers and chuckling. Turning to look over their own shoulders, Jasper and Edward looked to see both Aro and Jane laughing happily at her comment.

"Come now Jane," Aro sighed, scolding her halfheartedly. "Now no need to be rude. I'm sure everything's just fine. Isn't it Carlisle?"

The eldest of the coven tried to force down his anger at the taunting way he was being spoken to but knew he had to remain respectful if there was a chance to get out of this alive.

"No, actually. We recently lost one of our own." he answered, the others wincing slightly at the declaration.

"Oh," Aro gasped sarcastically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Can we please get this over with Aro?" Caius sighed, obviously annoyed. "I grow tired of this back hills city already."

Aro nodded to his compatriot and returned to Carlisle.

"Now then, the reason we're here."

"Is there need for this?" Carlisle asked exasperated. "My family has been through a trying experience only moments before you arrived."

"You brought this upon yourself Carlisle." Caius called from behind the dark leader. "You know are rules are absolute. There aren't going to be anymore second chances."

The tension grew to an uncomfortable amount as Bella tried her best to concentrate on keeping everyone safe within their bubble but she had to admit it was wavering with the comments coming from the Volturi clan.

"So what do we do now? Fight to the death?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Fine by me." Emmett hissed.

There were barks and howls of agreement from the wolves nearby that made a few of the henchmen laugh.

"Are your pets supposed to frighten us?" Felix laughed.

The growls grew louder from the wolves, some of them digging their paws into the Earth in preparations for what was to come. Bella knew that if they broke their tight knit formation she wouldn't stand a chance against them. The two groups stood in a tense silence, none speaking, none moving. All of them watched someone else, waiting for someone to even breathe wrong as the black clouds hung over head. Snow began to fall gently from the sky, adding to the eeriness of the moment.

Jane was smiling defiantly at Emmett, her delicate brow cocked as she taunted him internally for his pain. He was shaking, Edward and Jasper holding her tightly and despite Jasper trying his hardest to calm the man down, it was having little to no affect with Jane's smile. Seeing his torture and how much pain the man was in, Jane couldn't keep from giggling. To anyone else who didn't know who she was or what she was, it would sound sweet, like an innocent child. To Emmett it sounded like nothing more than nails grating down a chalk board. His rage and pain having reached its pinnacle, Emmett lunged for the taunting vampire.

"Emmett don't!" Bella called, her screams falling on deaf ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All hell broke loose.

Vampires from both sides lunged for each other, the wolves readying themselves for the fight and flying at the bodies dressed in cloaks. All the Volturi leaders did, along with their body guards and wives, was move to the above ground and watch the display below with twisted smiles on their pale lips. Emmett ran straight for Jane, the smile never leaving her face. Before he could reach the little wench, Emmett doubled over in the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. His knees buckled beneath him, every muscle tensing as she stared at him with her cold, uncaring red eyes. The smile on her face widened when he screamed loudly, his golden eyes staring at her as he fought uselessly against her power.

Emmett felt fire and pain radiate through every fiber of his being. His muscles tensed, seizing against his will as he crumpled to the ground like nothing more than a hulk of his former self. But as he screamed, unable to bite back the action, his mind shifted to Jocelyn. He saw her, laying dead on the bed, her body limp. He died the moment her heart stopped, everything in his world crumbling to nothing. It was the worse pain he had ever felt. _That_ was the worse pain in his life, not this. This was nothing in comparison, a bug bite versus a stab wound. It was minuscule and he knew it. Steeling himself, Emmett began to fight against the invisible torture.

Bella struggled to keep some of her family and friends safe but with everyone entwined with everyone else it was becoming increasingly difficult. Wolves were wandering blindly much to the vampire's delight and humor, wandering around while Alec held them in his gaze. She had attempted to block them, managing it long enough for them to see the ones that had advanced on them to attack from behind, but she had to focus on someone else. She knew, just by watching, that this wasn't going to end well.

Alice ran for the Volturi guard, able to see who would do what and managed to rip the heads off of a few. Jasper was easily confusing a few of them, sending them this way and that into the mouths of the wolves having siphoned some of the feelings from the werewolves trapped by Alec and sending it out. Carlisle and Esme were fighting side by side, fending off the so called witnesses that were supposed to do nothing but watch. Edward was listening to those around him, weaving between the fights and doing his best to find the cowards that were going to sneak up on his family. Rosalie was vicious, surprising even herself while the aids to the Cullen covens fought valiantly along side their friends.

Emmett continued to scream his protests, struggling harder than he had ever thought possible against the young woman's hold. Jane began to have to focus on him, the largest brother beginning to move under her gaze more than he should have been. Her delicate brow creased as she intensified her stare but Emmett still moved. He tried to will his body to move, to fight her as he made his way to his knees. To anyone who wasn't fighting for their lives it looked as though Emmett was struggling to shove a house from his shoulders. Jane's hand came out to help steady herself but still he rose. She hissed at his defiance, determined now to kill him when something gripped her head tightly.

In an instant the weight on Emmett's shoulders and the pain he felt surge through him ended. He fell to the soft ground, panting desperately as though he had to breathe. He choked, pushing himself up on the palms of his hands, his arms shaking horribly as he tried to stop the ache in his body a pair of small hands came under his chin, lifting his eye line. Blood red eyes shined back at him on a face they shouldn't belong to. His brow creased as she smiled lovingly to him.

"Josie." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Jocelyn hugged her husband to her body, feeling her chest burn at the contact before their moment was interrupted.

"NO!"

The two turned, most of the attention shifting to Alec. He stood over the decapitated body of his twin sister. His eyes looked up to see the young woman responsible, the others in the fight suddenly well aware of who had joined the battle. The young woman stood, her eyes trained on the demonic little monster that was glaring at her. She said nothing and before the others could fathom her movement, Jocelyn was standing in front of Alec, her chin resting on his shoulder, her arm straight through his chest. The man coughed at the limb through his body before she spun, ripping her pale arm through his side and sending him to the ground. Without so much as a second thought she crushed his head beneath her bare foot for good measure.

The young woman turned, not noticing the shocked and relieved looks on her family and friends, her eyes dead set on the head of the Volturi clan. She narrowed her eyes, seeing them all horrified she had taken out two of their favorites. Renata glared at the newcomer, moving closer to those she was there to protect.

"Well, this is a disappointment." Aro sighed, obviously annoyed that the young woman had made it.

Jocelyn didn't reply and instead the most god awful, skin crawling sound escaped her mouth. It wasn't a growl, or a roar, it was something mixed with their vampiric hisses. It sounded like something that belonged to some kind of massive monster, a beast of legend, not this petite young woman. A few of those around her cringed slightly at the sound.

"You tried to kill me." she hissed, the sound almost crackling in her throat. "And now you attack my family."

"Nothing personal." Caius smiled, obviously not worried about the young woman in the least.

Jasper took a few daring steps forward, the battle had all but come to a halt at the sight of the newcomer threatening the Volturi themselves. Everyone had known she was dead, that she was supposed to be dead. But here she was. If that didn't make things worse, they knew what she was before hand and wondered what they had done. Jasper eyed her skeptically from a distance, not sure how to sift through her emotions, the only one that he could feel for certain was pure unadulterated hatred. All of it, was aimed at the Volturi. Aside from her hatred, Jasper wasn't the only one that noticed something wasn't right with Jocelyn.

Edward, Alice and Carlisle all advanced slowly on the newborn, wondering if they should speak to her. She was holding herself differently, her attitude shifted drastically though they weren't sure if that was from the battle or her change. But they all knew and agreed that something wasn't right with her, not in the least. Before anyone could do anything, Jocelyn rushed for the rest of the remaining guard that hadn't already fallen by her friend's and family's hands.

The vampires and wolves alike were having trouble watching her moves, barely seeing her as anything more than a blur as she decimated everyone she touched. By the time she stopped in her original spot, nearly half the bodies hadn't hit the ground. They crumbled around her allies, most of them wondering when she had moved that close to them, none able to keep up even with their sensitive vision.

The leaders of the fallen army looked down at the newborn aghast. Their resolve had visibly shifted and Edward could hear how some of them, the wives at least, were second guessing their once brilliant strategy. Most of the witnesses had fled, fearing the wrath of the enraged young woman and her family. With the guards near them gone, once again the Cullens and their allies mobilized, their eyes on Aro.

The man was shaken by the display, the army he had his comrades had created over many, many years, perfected to do their will were laying on the ground in nothing more than piles of their former selves.

"Aro, I think it's best you leave now." Carlisle finally said in his most diplomatic voice. "And leave my family be."

"This isn't over Carlisle, you and your coven need be made example of."

"Look around. Your army is nothing more than rubble. Quit while you're ahead." Edward called at the man.

Aro glared his undying hatred at the family. He was determined not to let something like this go but there was nothing he could do about it now. His army, the ones he had cultivated for so long were dead. If he remained, he knew he would be forfeiting the lives of the ones he needed most. Once again, his efforts to disband and recruit the Cullen coven were dashed to nothing.

Nodding his head respectfully though feeling anything but, Aro turned and left with his small procession of cloaked figures. Snow fell heavily from the skies, none noticing it as their enemies disappeared completely from sight and scent.

Slowly, the family and friends dispersed, surveying the damage which wasn't insubstantial. Bodies littered the ground and it took them longer than they would have liked to search through. When they found their fallen friends however, they simply wished they'd never looked.

Leah began to cry at the sight of two of their pack member laying dead on the ground, curled into themselves in their human form. Seth moved to his sister's side, nudging her head to look away from the grizzly scene. It wasn't easy to kill a hybrid and the vampires knew it so they took no chances. Brady was the first one they had found, the Volturi guards treating him like a vampire and making sure there was nothing left to heal. Collin wasn't too far off in the same fashion. The wolves howled painfully into the air, unsure of what else to do as Leah whimpered into her brother's side. The vampire allies weren't exempt from the pain of the loss.

Laying a few yards away were the remains of the last two of the three Denali sisters. Tanya and Kate were lying not too far from one another and it was obvious one of the Volturi guards had attacked and killed Tanya, enraging Kate. From what they could tell the fight had been a valiant attempt to avenge both of her fallen sisters but ended when she killed the guard, another destroying her before she had the chance to escape.

Muffled sobs and cries filled the ears of the ones still standing. The pain that radiated around Jasper made him stomach turn to the point he felt dizzy. Jasper felt as though the world was spinning around him, that he would lose his footing, like the world was about to move out from underneath him. Alice sensed her loved one's pain and rushed to his side, looping herself under his arms to hold him up right. The two looked around, seeing the bodies of their friends, their trusted compatriots laying around them.

Emmett simply stared at the young woman that had come back from the dead. His mind hadn't wrapped around the fact that she was actually there. The snow fell heavy in the sky, her dress swaying around her body as she looked around, her eyes surveying everything but focusing on nothing. Emmett rushed forward, plowing into her harder than he meant to but she didn't even grunt in pain or discomfort at the contact. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly cradling the vampire's head to her, her eyes closed as she lovingly held the man. Emmett's back was straight as he held her in the air, her dirty bare feet never touching the ground.

"Hello Emmett." she whispered, feeling his grip tighten on her at her words.

"I saw you die." he replied in a heavily muffled voice.

"Shh." she soothed. "It's alright now. I'm here."

The family and the pack were slowly moving around the two lost in their own world, all as unsure as the last as to what they were witnessing. Slowly, Emmett placed her on her feet once again and without regard to anyone around him, Emmett being so swept up in relief she had come back that he kissed her lovingly on the mouth. He pulled back slightly, still holding her face gently in his massive hands.

"Don't ever do that again." he whispered, opening his eyes and seeing her blood red orbs. His breath hitched in his throat and she smiled sweetly.

"I don't plan to die twice." she whispered sweetly.

The moment was bittersweet in the best sense of the word. The one they cared about was alive and well, while four of their friends were gone, fighting a war that wasn't theirs to fight.

"Jocelyn," the two turned to see Carlisle approaching them wearing a faint smile on his face. "As happy as we are you're safe, perhaps this isn't the time."

She nodded, knowing their display was happening at the most inopportune of moments before she realized the extent of the damage around her. Jocelyn's brow creased, her eyes burning at the sight of people she knew laying dead. It was true she didn't know Tanya and Kate as well as she would have liked, only having met them briefly over Halloween, but she had come to know Collin and Brady well. She felt her heart break for those who had lost family, their blood and friends for decades.

She stepped forward, her feet sinking in the snow as she walked to give her condolences and apologize profusely for what she had done when the wind whipped around them bringing with it the scents of the wolves. Her eyes closed as she drank in the smell, Jacob daringly walking forward still in his wolf form. He eyed her curiously as they all did before her eyes opened, black. A frightening smile touched her lips as she looked at the werewolf leader.

"Hello Jacob." she smiled.

The tone of her voice made them all stand on end, Jacob physically taking a step away from the young woman at the hungry look in her eyes. Jasper moved closer to her, gently placing his hands on her. Her voice alerted Emmett, joining his brother at her side, watching her carefully as the wolves mobilized around their leaders.

"Josie, let's go." Emmett said in a calm tone.

"No." she hissed turning angrily to her husband, her face scowling. "I'm not leaving."

Jocelyn suddenly lunged for the wolf but thankfully Jasper was already reaching for her. She had moved so quickly he was frightened he may not have caught her otherwise despite being only a foot from her. He gripped her arm tightly and with Emmett immediately ran from the wolf pack, Jocelyn's terrifying growls and hisses echoing in their sensitive ears.

The events of what had happened were weighing down so much on them that none had any idea of how to react when the newborn had willingly attacked Jacob. This was Jocelyn, their friend, their little sister and only an hour or so ago they could have sworn she was dead and now not only was she alive but she was attacking Jacob of all people.

"What just happened?" Bella asked softly.

"She was going to try and feed from Jacob." Edward answered astonished.

The remaining members of the two packs looked at the mind reader skeptically, each screaming their questions in his mind but he couldn't answer. Edward had no idea how to answer.

"Come on." Carlisle finally said, breaking the tension and alerting everyone to what still needed to be done. "We have friends to tend to."

And they did. Sam took the liberty to phase back and tell the others he was going to speak with the deceased's family for which most if not all of them were grateful for. Carlisle had Edward join him to the hospital. He didn't want to steal body bags but honestly, there was no way he was going to let the young boys' families see them in the shape they were in. The rest stayed behind, their minds wandering from what they were doing to what had just happened as they gathered the body parts of the fallen vampires to be burned.

They didn't care about the Volturi and their cohorts, tossing them carelessly into a pile to be burned but took great care with those of their friends.

Emmett and Jasper clung to Jocelyn for dear life, the newborn struggling so savagely against them to sink her teeth into one of the wolves that they almost couldn't do it. Jasper was doing his best to calm her down but she had a ravenous hunger and he was having trouble figuring out why the hell it was towards one of the dogs. Eventually, when they were miles away from La Push, Forks, and anything else that could even bring the scent of the wolves near, she began to calm.


End file.
